I Wanna' dance somebody with loves me
by Roz Morgan
Summary: Pippin dances and thinks about Merry (repost because was deleated)


Pippin dragged behind his sisters, he didn't want to be at some stupid party with dancing and girls giggling stupidly at every lad who came in the room. 

The idea of this party was that a hobbit lad would meet a nice lass and they'd fall in love and have babies and then the babies when grown would come to this party and the whole cycle would start over again. 

Pippin wanted to be at home, curled up by the fire or even better curled up in bed with Merry. 

Speaking of Merry, where was he? 

Pippin stood on tiptoes and looked around for his cousin and lover, he couldn't see him anywhere. 

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pulled into an embrace. 

"Get off" 

"Pippin be nice!"

Pippin sighed and tried to struggle away from Belba Sackville-Baggins. 

"Don't you want to dance with me Pippin?"

__

no, I want to run away screaming! 

"I was hoping to...."

But before he could come up with an excuse she had grabbed his hands and pulled him on to the dance floor. 

"No Pippin, I don't lead you do!"

__

Merry always leads when we dance, I love dancing with Merry resting my head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"And then dress is new as is....."

__

is this all girls can do with there tongues? Talk? Merry can do so much with his, I'm getting flushed just thinking of it. I love listing to his voice though, I wish he was here to talk to me, his stories are interesting and he doesn't stand on my feet when we dance.

"Do you now I have heard some funny stuff about you and Meriadoc........"

__

most of it true, what have you heard? 

About the time we got caught in the hay barn?

Or in my sisters bed? Or in the garden at Bag-End? When we we're just passion and couldn't wait to tare each others clothes off, now we take our time and make love slowly till I'm sobbing out his name and he's moaning 'Pip, oh my love, my sweet Pippin', rocking deep inside of me, so deep, right to the very core of who I am.

And its stars and rainbows and magic and firework. 

And afterwards I cry because it's always too much for me, so much love, and so many wonderful emotions. 

And Merry cries with me because I'm his and he's mine and it's so perfect.

"Of course I know you and Meriadoc better, you wouldn't do that............"

__

you don't know us, nobody knows us. 

Nobody understands how fragile I am with out him, or how I'm his joy, his one and only, all his.

"Meriadoc always has some girl or other on his arm....."

__

yes I know so ignorant people like you won't guess about us, won't take me away from him. 

Its for us but it kills me every time I see Merry with some lass or hear about how far they where support to have got,.

And he'll have to take a lass to night or they'll be more talk, more arguments, its right for a lad of his age to spread some wild oats, just not the one's he spreading with me. 

But to think he would take another into our bed. 

Our bed!

Not his or mine but ours, Merry and Pippin's bed, the bed of Meriadoc and Peregrin, in which we make love and talk and laugh and live and belong. 

Always the two of us. 

That bed is a shrine to our love, its special. 

He'd never desecrate it by taking another into it, he'll take the girl to some inn room and get drunk, then he'll imagine me and the silly girl can imagine who ever she wants and in the morning he'll come back to me, to our bed and make love with me. 

Or we'll take a bath together to wash away the smell of the girl and our love making will be cleansing, getting rid of her and it will just be the two of us again. 

Oh gods I want to be sick, I don't want him to lay with anyone else, please just let him stay with me. 

"And as I said to muma you are the third most sort after bachelor here..........."

__

Merry being first I guess.

funny she sees me as a conquest getting a dance. 

Does Merry see me as his conquest? Does he boast about me in inns? Saying to his friends 'Oh it was easy to uncross Pippin's legs, just tell him you love him and the little sluts yours' and then they all laugh and drink down their ale as silly little Pippin dreams of Merry. 

Why am I thinking such terrible things of the hobbit I love? 

Stupid party, stupid family, stupid life, stupid Merry!

I wish we'd never even begun this love affair. 

Someone tapped Pippin on the shoulder, the Took turned and felt his heart flutter. 

Merry grinned at him, brown eyes alight with amusement at Pippin's predicament and, burning much brighter, his devotion for the young lad.   
"Mind if I cut in?" he asked, eyes sweeping over Pippin's body and nodding his head in approval "I like your suit Pippin, green is your colour"

"It was Frodo's idea" Pippin muttered darkly, Merry was going to take Belba Sackville-Bagginsas his lover that night and Pippin was never going to talk to him again.

"About the dance?" Belba said rudely, elbowing Pippin away so she could reach Merry. 

"Dance" Merry mumbled as if waking from some trance, he cast a hurt look towards Pippin "I'm no longer in the mood for dancing"

"Please dance, I would not want to be a burden" Pippin said, smiling even though inside his heart was braking into tiny pieces. 

"Then dance I will!" and with that Merry grabbed Pippin round the waist and pulled him right into the middle of the dancing crowd. 

"Merry!" Pippin shrieked, Merry only laughed and twirled them faster. 

"Have some fun Pip love" he teased go naturally, brushing away Pippin's unruly curls and sliding a hand into the back pocket of the Took's breaches, squeezing gently. 

"People are watching!" Pippin whimpered, his breath coming out in short gasps, eyes widening as Merry became more daring and slipped his hand into the front of Pippin's breaches. 

"Your right, woods?"

"Woods good" 

*******************************

"I'm caught on a bramble" 

"So woods not good anymore?" Merry asked mimicking Pippin's breathless voice, Pippin sighed and glared at Merry. 

"Don't tease, help me!" Merry relented and untangled Pippin from the bush, grabbing his cousin's slender hips and pulling him away from the bush and into Merry's arms. 

"I meant it you know, you do look wonderful in green" Merry whispered brushing the cinnamon curls from Pippin's emerald eyes and licking his nose "matches those pretty eyes of yours"

"Please!" Pippin begged voice needy as Merry's hands once again began to tease his body into submission, the Brandybuck shook his head, smiling shyly up at Pippin as he slid down onto one knee. 

"Pippin love" he began as Pippin started to move to kneel with him, Merry grabbed his waist to keep him standing and nuzzled his face into the Took's slightly plump stomach, kissing his belly button thought the material of the shirt. Pippin let out a shuddering gasp and his hands found there way to twist into Merry's russet curls. 

"Merry! Please!"

"No love, be patient I want to ask you something first" Pippin let go of Merry and stepped away slightly, brow wrinkling as his frowned. 

"About what?"

Merry fished in his back pocket and brought out a small gold ring, nothing fancy just a plane gold band. 

Pippin stopped breathing. 

"I wanted to ask you if you'd be with me forever, mine for always as my lover and my life mate, what do you say Pippin?" Merry looked up at him with hope and fear conflicting for dominance on his face, Pippin found his voice and now he did drop to his knees, embracing and kissing Merry till the Brandybucks head was spinning. 

"Yes" Pippin breathed "I want always to be with you Meriadoc Brandybuck"

They made love in the woods, Pippin warring Merry's ring and sobbing out his lover's name as Merry thrust deep inside him, moaning 

"Pip, oh my love, my sweet Pippin"

And after they climaxed, yelling out the others name so loud the elves in Rivendale must have heard, Pippin cried into Merry's curls, weeping out how much he loved his elder cousin and Merry cried too, promising Pippin the world should he want it. 

But all Pippin wanted was his Merry and he had him, finally, all to himself. 


End file.
